


Hungry For More

by Ellionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Snakeface Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Harry Potter, hailed Saviour of the Light, had truly-?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: NW14_Collection





	Hungry For More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeuroWriter14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/gifts).



> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> Thanks to the amazing [Lady J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyGia) for appearing in her shining armour and pinching in as a beta again so lovely Sage can enjoy their present 💙

Voldemort marvelled at the sight of his hands, the feel of the soft robe against his newly-built body. 

He was no longer a parasite leeching off a host. No longer a disgustingly helpless little creature, dependent on a coward. 

He was whole again. _  
__Powerful_ in his own right.

It had taken longer than he would have liked, but in the end, Voldemort had, in fact, defied death. He had gone further on the path of magic than any wizard before him. Nothing could stop him now. 

He watched dispassionately as Harry Potter, his prophesied nemesis who was nothing other than a scrawny child more prone to luck than common sense, struggled in the hold of the magic that trapped him against Voldemort’s worthless father’s gravestone. 

It was a waste of untapped potential, a waste of a fellow parselmouth - something Voldemort had searched for in his youth but never found - but if there was no chance for Harry Potter to join him, then Voldemort would right the mistake that had cost him almost everything thirteen years ago. 

Since Wormtail had followed his instructions and used the boy’s blood for the resurrection ritual, there should be no lingering protection anymore. Nothing to save the boy from Voldemort’s wrath.

“I can touch you now.”

Smirking, Voldemort reached with a single finger towards the scar that was said to mark Harry Potter as his equal. He relished in the barely hidden horror on the boy's face and-

snatched his hand back with a pained hiss. 

_What?_

Voldemort had made the calculations himself, Lily Potter’s sacrifice _could not_ still affect him.

He ignored the boy who intensified his ‘subtle’ efforts to break free while Voldemort was distracted by the digit of his finger which shone pink as if burned. It was a stark contrast to his otherwise ghostly pale skin.

The body that Voldemort’s soul had been bound to had been crafted through the generous use of rituals and Dark Magic. His title as Dark Lord was, after all, not some self-important nonsense - it was earned. It was, at this point, more description than claim. 

So for his body to react the way it had-

Quick as a snake, Voldemort snatched the other’s chin, ignored the pain burning in his hand, and stared deep into the boy's wide, green eyes. 

The only possible reason why his body had reacted the way it had, would be that Harry Potter’s magic was darker than Voldemort’s himself. 

It was laughable, Voldemort had dived into pits of magic to which no wizard prior to him had dared. There was no way this light caricature of a proper wizard had descended into the deep belly of Dark Magic, into _Black Magic_ , that even the Dark Lord Voldemort hadn’t dared to touch yet due to the irreversible consequences. 

Voldemort used his thumb to put pressure on the joint that connected the boy's jaw to his skull and _pushed,_ forcing him to open his mouth. 

Potter complied with a wordless hiss of pain, and Voldemort’s cold skin felt pleasantly hot when it was hit with the other’s breath, reeking of dark magic so strong Voldemort could almost taste it. He sucked in a breath when he noticed the darkened tongue, the slightly-pointed teeth. It was barely noticeable if one didn’t know what to look for. 

Harry Potter, hailed Saviour of the Light, had truly-?

There was no resistance when his mind slipped into the boys - on the contrary, Harry Potter involuntarily all but welcomed Lord Voldemort into his mind and apparently didn’t even feel discomfort by the violation that used to bring stronger men to tears.

  
  


_Hunger, burning hunger, despite the revolting stench of rotting flesh in the air._

_Small hands clutching a cramping stomach._ _  
_ _Ignoring his motionless and chalk-faced relatives spread around the room, his longing gaze focused on the cupboards where the food is stored. The crippling_ fear _of taking any without explicit permission._

_(Permission that, while hard to get before, could never be given again.)_

_But-_ _  
_ _He doesn’t need to take anything from the cupboards, does he?_

——-

_Sitting at Hogwarts’ welcoming feast, marvelling at the vast amount of food on display._

_The tender hope to never need to feel starving again._

_The despair, when his stomach is aching and bulging from all the food he ate... but he is still feeling such_ hunger.

——-

_The smell of roasted meat, blistering handprints on a dead man’s agonised face._

_The hunger that is overcoming him, the desperation that cripples him and blanks his mind._

_Feeling_ sated _and content despite the gruesome realisation of why he had been feeling empty all the time._

_(The absent, almost drunken, flick of his wand to burn the sad remains to ashes before the world goes dark.)_

_——-_

_The little girl, continuing to wastefully paint walls in delicious red, eventually writing her own abduction message._

_How could he resist anymore if she’s offering such an opportunity? His last_ real _meal had been so long ago, he is_ ravenous _._

——- 

_The escapee that no one would miss but is too skinny for his tastes._

_The wolf that had dared to invade_ his _hunting ground of two years._

_The rat-turned-man whose stature reminds him so much of his uncle. The gnawing hunger the thought brings with it._ _  
  
_

_And the_ despair _when the man slips through his fingers._

_(The increasing madness of being hungry for too long.)_

——-

_Childlike wonder breaking through the crazed hunger._

_Triwizard Tournament?_

_Participants had_ died _during it, hadn’t they?_

_(...would anyone miss the bodies?)_

_——-_

_Green light and a thud._

_Excitement._

  
  


**Excitement**.

The boy’s - _Harry’s -_ excitement had carried over to Voldemort and didn’t leave him when he untangled from the other’s mind. A mind that seemed almost reluctant to let him go, to let his Darkness part.

They stayed connected through their eyes - Voldemort’s vibrant red eyes, coloured through the excessive amount of Dark Magic running through his body and soul, boring _hungrily_ into Harry’s bright green eyes, layered by the faintest sheen of red, caused by the inherent Darkness of his preferred nutrition. 

How could Voldemort further pursue his quest to kill the boy when he was nothing but perfection? He was, indeed, his equal. Or rather, he would be in time. Under Voldemort’s doting care.

_“Oh Harry,_ we have so much to talk about. Will you let me treat you to dinner?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t consciously inspired by another fic but when I’ve read it over for a final time I remembered that [Feast and Famine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930311) has also the concept of magic being changed by cannibalism - it's inspired by [A Midnight Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113114/chapters/47646391) and I can recommend both!  
> _____
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> And feel free to check out my [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/), I’d love to see you around 💙


End file.
